Like a Angel
by B.Loves TW TVD 1D SPN GLEE
Summary: Like A Angel  Quando tudo parecia estar acabado... Quando parecia não haver solução... Jensen como um anjo surgiu para salvar aquela alma que estava revoltada.  Padackles/AU     Primeira história postada aqui \o/
1. Chapter 1

Jared's POV

Estava tudo acabado. Isso era um fato.

Não havia motivo para viver, não havia motivo para continuar. Tudo o que eu mais amava se foi. O que eu devia fazer?

Chad, Misha e Katie... Eu sabia o quanto eles sofreriam, mas eu já havia feito a minha escolha. Não podia voltar atrás.

Há alguns anos eu me perguntei: o que leva uma pessoa a cometer suicidio? Dor, raiva, amor? E agora eu tenho a resposta.

Não há emprego no mundo, não há casa, carro, nenhuma jóia ou dinheiro, nada faz você desistir. Você sente como se essa fosse o seu destino. Se jogar de um prédio, cortar os pulsos, tomar veneno. Tudo tão simples, mas tão perigoso.

O que me levou a pensar que essa era a única saída? Amor... Dor... Sandy morta em meus braços, talvez.

Ela era a única coisa que eu tinha. Era meu hoje, meu amanhã e meu ar. Era meu sim, o meu não e meu talvez. Era meu motivo para sorrir, para chorar ou para fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ela era o alimento que eu precisava, a força que me movia e a sanidade que me mantinha na linha. Sandy McCoy. Linda, morena, sorridente. A garota da minha vida. E que estava... Morta.

Entendam, ela era meu verdadeiro amor e não havia vida sem ela. E aquela agonia estava me matando aos poucos, então por que adiar algo que logo virá? Uma hora ou outra eu iria morrer. Não havia porque viver.

Eu costumava a orar, a pedir pela vida dela. Mas nada adiantou. "Deus" a levou de mim mesmo eu lhe implorando com todo o meu ser que não deixasse o câncer vencer. Sabiam que câncer de mama é raro em mulheres tão jovens como Sandy? Mas mesmo assim esse foi o motivo de sua morte.

Já havia ligado para meus irmão e meus amigos. Chorei ao telefone e me desculpei por algo que eles nem sabiam que eu iria fazer. Eu já havia tomado a minha decisão.

Pensei por um ultimo momento em Katie, Chad e Misha. Nunca haviam saído do meu lado, nem mesmo quando eu virei um porre e os maltratei. Nem mesmo quando agi como um filho da puta e expulsei-os de casa. Nem mesmo quando joguei na cara deles todas as coisas que mais feriam. Eles sempre ficaram ali, esperando por mim. Mas eu nunca iria voltar. Nunca.

Pensei em toda a minha vida. É verdade, quando está prestes a morrer você vê toda sua vida passar como um filme diante dos olhos. Lembrei da minha infancia, coisas que eu nem sabia que tinha vivido, lembrei do meu primeiro amor, Joanna, pensei nos rostos que vi durante minha vida, nas vozes que eu ouvi, lembrei do colegial e sobre minhas duvidas sobre minha sexualidade, lembrei da faculdade e de um beijo que eu havia dado em Matt que me odiou pelo resto do semestre, lembrei de ter trancado a matricula e ter achado Sandy trabalhando na secretaria. Seu olhos brilhavam com tanta intensidade... Lembrei de ela me ajudar e de seu toque gentil. Tudo passou tão rápido em minha mente e quando vi já estava no meio da avenida. Um carro me acertou em cheio.

_J2_

Eu estava morto. Não havia como não estar. Não com a força daquela batida. Havia me jogado longe. Eu senti uma forte dor na cabeça e então tudo se escureceu. Bem menos doloroso do que eu havia imaginado. E bem mais satisfatório também.

Eu voltei a sentir meu corpo e percebi que estava deitado. Então era como Nem Por Cima do Meu Cadaver? Eu ia acordar e converçar com um anjo? Simples assim?

Abri os olhos e senti eles queimarem pela luz do lugar. Meu corpo todo doía, mas principalmente a cabeça. Ela parecia que iria explodir. Tentei abrir os olhos de novo e logo me acostumei com a claridade. Respirei fundo e levantei um pouco a cabeça, mas me arrependi e a deitei de novo.

Um anjo. Era ele ali na minha frente. Eles eram realmente lindos, porque aquele que estava me olhando era o ser mais bonito que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Nem Sandy era tão... O que estou dizendo? Comparar um anjo com um humano é idiotice. Claro que eles seriam mais belos. E esse devia ser o mais belo de todos. Tinha os olhos verdes tão profundos que fazia eu me sentir nu. A pele era clara e sem imperfeições, sem falar nas sardas tão magnificas que se espalhavam pelo rosto. O cabelo era um tom de loiro e caía suavemente em sua testa. Os lábios eram cheios e rosados... Beijáveis. O contorno de seu rosto era perfeito. Sua face era uma mistura de detalhes másculos com femininos, como seus enormes cilios. Era... Perfeito.

Eu queria falar, mas minha cabeça pesava tanto que decidi que era melhor ficar calado. O anjo se aproximou de mim e seus olhos verdes me fitaram de uma maneira que me tranquilizou. Não havia porque falar. Eu estava morto. Ponto final. Literalmente.

"Jared?" O anjo tinha uma voz tão melodica que me fez estremesser dos pés a cabeça. "Está me ouvindo?"

"E-estou." Eu falei com dificuldade por conta da dor em minha cabeça. "Eu... Morri?"

Ele riu. Deve ter achado engraçado o fato de eu estar feliz por isso. "Não." Senti o mundo rodar. Como assim não? Eu estava vivo?

"Mas, mas..." Eu não achava a palavracerta para expressar o que eu sentia então gritei, mas parei sentindo uma dor horrivel.

"Acalme-se, senhor Padalecki." Era um médico, alto e moreno, com os olhos frios e azuis. Ele sorriu de uma maneira forçada. "Sou o doutor Welling."

"Foda-se quem você é! Eu devia estar morto!" Eu quase gritei, mas evitei, afinal aquilo era um hospital.

"Calma, Jared." Foi o "anjo" que falou e eu bufei.

"Era mesmo para o senhor estar morto." Welling falou e eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. "Mas o senhor Ackles o trouxe a tempo."

"Me trouxe?" Eu disse a ultima palavra com nojo. Ele havia me levado ao maldito hospital?

"Sim, eu te atropelei, mas você não devia andar daquele jeito no meio da avenida." Ele parecia constrangido por ter me machucado. Devia estar constrangido por não ter me matado! "Vi que estava sangrando muito então te enfiei no meu carro e te trouxe imediatamenre." Chegava a ser engraçado vê-lo tentar se desculpar.

"Se Jensen não o tivesse trazido, Jared, você estaria morto." O médico disse e eu senti tanta raiva daquele loiro na minha frente que toda sua beleza pareceu sumir diante de meus olhos.

"Por que me trouxe?" Eu perguntei sentindo meus olhos marejarem. "Por que não me deixou morrer em paz?"

A boca dele formou um pequeno O como se ele finalmente tivesse me entendido. "Ah... Você tentou suicidio..." Seus olhos se focaram em um ponto acima de minha cabeça. Ele estava processando as infromações. "Eu não..."

"Pois é. E agora estou nessa maldita maca. Obrigado, senhor Ackles. Pode ir embora agora." Eu cruzei os braços e virei o rosto para a parede. Infantil ,mas eu não conseguia olhá-lo mais. Ele havia estragado tudo!

"Eu sinto muito. E mesmo que soubesse que estava tentando se matar, Jared, eu iria salvá-lo." Jensen disse e eu tive que olhá-lo incrédulo.

"Iria me impedir de realizar algo que eu queria?" Eu não o entendia. Não entendia como podia ser tão irritante.

"Iria. Porque não era sua hora, Jared. Se você chegou vivo nesse hospital, Deus queria que eu o tivesse salvado!" Ele sorriu de uma maneira terna e eu tentei não pensar em como eu me encantei com seu sorriso.

"Deus? O mesmo que me tirou a única razão da minha existencia? Esse Deus, Jensen?" Eu o encarei, mas ele manteu a postura. Irritante.

"O mesmo. A não ser que você seja de outra religião." Ele abriu mais o sorriso e eu queria socá-lo naquele momento. Ele ainda conseguia fazer piada da situação.

"Eu queria mesmo deixá-los continuar com a troca de farpas, mas tenho que fazer alguns exames em você, senhor Padalecki." O doutro disse e eu dei ombros. Nada me importava. Nada. "Tenho que ver se há danos internos, algo que passou despercebido."

"Eu já vou indo." O loiro disse e eu o ignorei. Afinal, ele era responsável pela minha infelicidade. "E Jare, pensa no que eu disse."

Eu o observei sair com os olhos arregalados. Ele ousava me chamar de Jare? Tão... Metido! Tão confiante! Tão seguro! Eu não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão... Tão irritante!

"Vamos começar?" Welling perguntou anotando algo.

_J2_

Depois de uma bateria de exames a enfermeira veio me dar um remédio que me faria dormir, ou seja, eu não sentiria mais dor. Ela era bonita, mas me lembrava muito Sandy. Baixinha e morena.

"Agora você vai dormir." Ela parecia que estava falando com uma criança e eu a ignorei. Ela me irritava por lembrar Sandy. Idiota, eu sei. "Amanhã já vamos tirar seus curativos, menos o da cabeça."

"Ok." Eu disse na esperança que ela parasse de falar. Senti o sono ir me tomando ao pouco e me deixei levar pela leveza.

Eu estava num campo florido. Era um lindo lugar. Eu sentia que nunca havia ido lá, mas já havia o visto de longe. Aquela paisagem me acalmou e eu me senti com dez anos de novo. Como uma criança que não teme a morte, nem a dor, nem tem medo. Só se deixa levar.

Eu vi que alguém estava sentado entre as flores. Devia ser a única pessoa que me traria paz naquele momento. Sandy. Eu corri e pensei que ela iria se afastar mais, como em todos os os meus sonhos. Mas eu consegui seguir até ela.

"Olá." Eu fiquei em choque por um momento reconhecendo aquele sorriso tão envolvente. Não era Sandy. Não era uma baixinha morena de olhos meigos. Era o anjo... Quer dizer, Jensen. O meu "salvador". Ele vestia uma camisa azul marinho e uma calça jeans clara. Sorria como se eu fosse tudo o que importava. E não posso dizer que não gostei disso. "Sente-se, Jare."

Eu só consegui obedecer aquela voz tão calma e suave. "Porquê?" Eu perguntei e pensei que ele iria ficar confuso, mas o loiro respondeu prontamente.

"Porquê eu? Você me vê como um anjo. Então eu acalmo você, goste ou não." O mesmo tom seguro que fazia eu odiá-lo. Mas eu não o odiei naquele momento. "Pensou que seria Sandy." Não era um pergunta. "Ela é a razão para você ter tentado se matar, Jared. Ela não te acalma. Nem um pouco."

Percebi que ele tinha razão e sorri contagiado pelo seu sorriso. Suas sardas estavam distacadas pela luz do Sol que tocava sua pele. "Você é mesmo um anjo?"

Jensen riu de uma maneira tão gostosa que eu esqueci porque ele me irritava. "Não. Mas talvez tenha a ver com um."

"Você parece um." Eu murmurei e vi ele se levantar me estendendo a mão. "Que?"

"Está na hora de acordar, Jare." Ele me puxou pela mão e eu acordei. Estava no hospital e as luzes já havia sido apagadas. E toda a minha raiva de Jensen voltou.

_J2_

"Daqui uns dias já terá alta! Teve sorte de não ser nada grave!" Welling parecia bem mais animado. Vi o chupão em seu pescoço. O que uma boa noite de sexo não fazia, huh?

"Ótimo." Eu murmurei. Eu tentaria de novo. Eu sabia disso.

"Quer que eu ligue para algum de seus parente?" O moreno me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. Meus pais não se importavam comigo. Talvez Meg e Jeff, mas meus pais não. Eles gostavam mais dos filho verdadeiros deles. Talvez Sharon sentisse algo por mim, mas Gerald não.

Eu era adotado. Eles me levaram para sua casa quando eu tinha 8 anos. Sharon me queria, mas Gerald não. Nunca quis. Assim que Meg nasceu Sharon se arrependeu de ter me adotado. Eu era bagunceiro, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la se arrepender. Acho que ela nunca me amou.

"Ei, campeão." Aquela voz mandou arrepios por todo meu corpo. Era raiva, só podia.

"Vai embora." Eu disse entre dentes. Não queria vê-lo. Não mesmo.

"Eu só vim deixar umas coisinhas aqui." Jensen entrou no meu quarto e colocou dois livros na mesa ao lado da minha maca. "É do Sydney Sheldon. Se houver Amanhã e Nada Dura para Sempre*."

"Eu odeio ele." Eu não odiava, na verdade gostava de seus livros, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

"Tudo bem. Mas ele ajuda a pensar na vida." Ele era insistente, tenho que admitir que quase cedi ao seu argumento.

"Não vai me impedir de tentar de novo." Eu falei e vi seu rosto ficar zangado. Como eu queria.

"Não, não vai. Você é uma pessoa movida por impulso, Jared. A adrenalina já se foi. Não vai tentar de novo. Já sabe a sensação." Ele parecia muito clinico daquela maneira. Fiquei com mais raiva.

"Não foi por isso que eu tentei suicidio!" Eu gritei e a dor na cabeça não foi tão forte.

"Eu sei que não. Perdeu alguém que amava, sua mãe, ou namorada. Então tentou sentir dor, mas não era maior do que a dor em seu peito. Aí tentou suicidio. Não via motivo para viver."

"É psicologo?" Eu franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços. Odiei o fato del estar certo.

"Naah! Só conheço um pouco a mente das pessoas." Ele deu ombros. "Eu sou seu responsável."

"Que?" Eu perguntei confuso.

"Eu assinei o termo de responsábilidade por você. Tenho que cuidar de sua saúde agora." Ele sorriu de um jeito tão lindo que eu esqueci de novo o porque de odiá-lo.

"Não precisava." Eu baixei os olhos. Ele se importava comigo e eu o tratava mal. Eu era um idiota.

"Tudo bem. Sei que vou gostar de cuidar de você."

Tentei sorrir, mas minha cabeça doeu e eu fechei os olhos. "Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou se aproximando e pegando em minha mão. Eu me afastei do seu toque. Primeiro porque me causou arrepios que não devia ter causado e segundo porque eu ainda tinha raiva dele ter me salvado.

"Está." Eu disse mais rude do que devia, mas não pude me controlar. Eu queria ser grato, mas não conseguia ver bondade em seus atos. Ele me tirou a única chance de sair da vida sem sentido e vazia que eu estava vivendo.

"Desculpe se invadi seu espaço pessoal." Ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu suspirei pesadamente. Ele só se preocupava comigo e sem motivos. O quão boa uma pessoa pode ser?

"Não, eu sou um idiota. Você só quer me ajudar." Eu estava dizendo mais para mim mesmo do que para ele. Jensen só queria me ajudar quando ninguém mais dava a minima.

"Naah! Está tudo bem, Jared, só me deixe te ajudar." Ele me deu um piscadela e eu senti meu rosto corar. He's such a charmer, oh no!

"Sabe que sou problema, né?" Eu murmurei. Eu só trazia problema. Isso era um fato. Nem meus pais me queriam. Ninguém me queria por perto. Só mesmo um estranho iria querer ficar ao meu lado.

"Gosto de problemas." Nessa hora Tom entrou e sorriu para mim.

"Jared, tenho boas noticias, se quiser pode sair daqui amanhã." Haveria um motivo para eu querer ficar num hospital? Imediatamente meu olhar foi para Jensen. Ele não devia ser um motivo, ele não era!

"Por que ele iria querer ficar, doutor?" Jensen perguntou e sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica.

"Porque precisa de supervisão. Não médica, mas de alguém que possa ampará-lo se for desmaiar, e dar os remédios na hora certa." Tom disse olhando de mim para Jensen. "Sei que vai ajudá-lo, Jensen. Mas ele quer ser ajudado?"

Os dois olhares estavam sobre mim e eu me senti constrangido. "Quero." O sorriso de Jensen apagou qualquer duvida de que eu queria que ele cuidasse de mim. Se fosse para vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira, valeria a pena. Me senti tão babaca pensando isso, mas o sorriso de um anjo é a coisa mais linda que se pode ver, certo? Porque sim, Jensen era um anjo. Meu anjo da guarda. Queria eu goste ou não.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen's POV

Estava tudo uma merda. Isso era um fato.

Minha namorada estava brava comigo por esquecer do nosso aniversário de duas semanas de namoro. Quem lembra do aniversário de duas semanas de namoro? Mas enfim, ela estava brava comigo. Jeffrey estava no pé querendo dinheiro emprestado e minha irmã mais nova havia arranjado um namoradinho. Perfeito!

Sei que posso estar fazendo drama e que tem gente em situação bem pior que a minha, mas enquanto eu não for essas pessoas, o que eu estou passando é pior, ok?

Eu gosto muito da minha vida, entendam, acho que não há vida ruim. Só há vida que ainda não está do jeito que queremos. Eu poderia dizer: sou Oncologista, moro numa mansão de duzentos milhões de dolares e tenho a garota mais sexy do mundo como minha namorada. Sim eu poderia, mas não é isso que me faz feliz. Eu sou feliz quando vejo o sorriso nos lábios de meus pacientes, quando os vejo bem, curados. Isso é que mantem meu coração batendo, dia após dia.

Dirigir em Nova York é foda. O transito parece que não mexe! E logo agora que eu quero ir o mais rápido possivel para casa tomar um bom banho e dormir? Droga!

Eu liguei o rádio e estava tocando "Speed of Sound" do Coldplay. Era uma boa música, mas um tanto dramatica. Passaros e enfins. Mas era boa. A voz de Chris era profunda e eu parei de pensar nas coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo em minha vida. Parei só por um tempo para pensar nas coisas boas.

Eu chegaria em casa, tomaria um banho na minha jacuzzi e escutaria um CD do Queen ou do Beatles. Aí eu vestiria meu roupão me jogaria na imensa king size e ligaria a TV na Fox onde veria um daqueles viadinhos do Glee cantarem. Danneel chegaria me olharia feio e eu ia sorrir docemente, como sempre. Ela sentaria ao meu lado, eu a beijaria e fariamos amor. E eu estaria perdoado por não lembrar do nosso aniversário de duas semanas. Jeffrey iria me ligar dizendo que algum otário já havia emprestado o dinheiro e me deixaria em paz. Kenzie também ligaria, chorando por ter terminado com o namorado e diria que iria para um convento virar freira. Seria ótimo.

A melodia de Fix You entrou em meus ouvidos. Era uma hora só com as músicas do Coldplay. Hora de cortar os pulsos? Talvez. Eu até gosto deles, mas não quando começam a chorar ao invés de cantar. Sério, irrita!

"Stuck in reverse... " Eu murmurei baixo batucando no volante. E o transito parecia cada vez mais lento. Suspirei e olhei as lojas que ocupavam as calçadas. Só marcas famosas que eu sabia que usava, mas não me importava. Passei na frente da Tiffany's e observei. Talvez não precisaria transar com a Dannel, eu estava pouco disposto. Talvez um lindo anel de diamante funcionasse. "Lights will guide you home..."

O farol abriu e eu pisei forte no acelerador. Por que? Por que eu não olhei para frente ao invés de encarar que nem um boboca a maldita joaleiria? Por que? Senti algo se chocar fortemente contra o capô do meu carro. Torci para não ser uma pessoa. Rezei e quando abri os olhos sabia que não era o suficiente.

"And I will try to fix you." A voz de Chris foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de sair desesperado do meu carro e ver aquele homem de quase dois metros de altura estirado na frente de meu carro com o sangue se espalhando no asfalto.

"Não, não, não, não!" Eu falei para mim mesmo vendo as pessoas se aglomerarem em nossa volta.

"Chamem uma ambulancia!" Ouvi alguém gritar e me tirar do meu desespero. Calma, Jens. Você sabe o que tem que fazer.

Peguei aquele homem no colo com certa dificuldade devido ao seu tamanho e manchei toda minha roupa com seu sangue. Danneel iria falar algo sobre essa camisa ser Dolce&Gabbanna ou algo do tipo. "Com licença." Eu pedi e as pessoas começaram a se afastar. Abri a porta do meu carro e o coloquei com cuidado no banco de passageiros.

"Será que ele vai morrer?" Escutei uma mulher perguntar a outra. Eu senti vontade de gritar que não, mas me conti.

"And ignite your bones..." A música ainda tocava e eu me surpreendi como poucos segundos pareceram horas vendo aquele corpo imóvel no chão. Meu coração bateu mais forte no peito.

"Quem quer que você seja, não morra." Eu pedi e rezei para chegarmos a tempo no hospital.

_J2_

Dei entrada no pronto socorro e vi as enfermeiras o encaminhando para alguma sala. Eu devia saber qual era, afinal, eu trabalho naquele hospital, mas tudo que eu via era aquele homem corberto de sangue.

Deus guarde a vida daquele pobre homem, por favor não o deixe morrer. Eu rezei. Rezei com toda a fé que ainda restava em mim depois de tanto tempo. Rezei com toda a dor e culpa que eu sentia naquele momento.

"Jensen?" Era Tom e sua voz não era nada amigável. "O que diabos você estava fazendo para não ver um cara de dois metros bem na sua frente?"

'Olha, não vem com sermão. Já basta a culpa que eu estou sentindo." Eu murmurei. Welling sabia ser chato quando queria. E naquele momento parecia que ele estava amando ser chato.

"É bom mesmo se sentir culpado. Eu tenho um homem a beira da morte por conta da falta de atenção do meu amigo!" Ele estava estrassado de mais.

"Precisa transar mais, Tom.' Eu disse ácido e ele riu sem humor.

"E você parar de pensar com a cabeça de baixo, meu amigo." Ele me encarou raivoso.

"Olha, eu não sei o que deu em mim, ok? Só me diz se ele vai ficar bem." Eu pedi secando o suor das minhas mãos na minha calça manchada.

"Vai. Pelo visto não foi nada grave, mas tenho que fazer exames mais detalhados." Tom disse ficando mais profissional. " Vai trocar de roupa, Jens. Não quero um homem ensanguentado andando pelos corredores do meu hospital." Ele disse brincalhão e eu assenti.

Fui até o banheiro depois de pegar as roupas que eu sempre levava no meu carro no caso de emergência. Me olhei no espelho e senti raiva de mim mesmo. Um homem estava morrendo e a culpa era minha. Ele não vai morrer. Eu tentava me convencer.

Me troquei e assim que sai dei de cara com Katie que me olhava com raiva. Ela bateu em meu peito com força e se pôs a chorar. "Maldito!" Ela gritou e todos nos olharam. Katie era uma ótima cardiologista, mas muito estourada. "Você não pensa, porra! Aprendeu a dirigir numa esquina?"

"Por que está tão brava, Cassidy?" Eu perguntei cruzando os braços. Não entendia o desespero dela. Era um tanto exagerado. Ela tirou uma identidade de dentro do jaleco.

"Esse é o Jay, meu melhor amigo." Eu reconheci o moreno que eu havia atropelado e me senti mal. Jared Padalecki, o homem que a fizera ver um sentido a mais na vida. O homem que tornara a insuportável doutora Cassidy na adorável Katie. E eu quase matara o único amigo daquela loira que chorava na minha frente.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu murmurei e senti minha garganta seca. Eu era uma pessoa terrivel.

"A última coisa que ele me disse foi que eu era uma pessoa amarga e que ninguém me queria. O que eu entendia de amor?" Ela limpou as lágrimas. "Doeu, mas eu queria falar o quanto eu o amo. E que eu nunca sairia do seu lado."

"Você vai! Welling disse que ele vai ficar bem!" Eu ri da cara dela. Ela não sabia? Tom sabia ser ruim quando queria.

"Ele me disse que ele estava tendo um ataquecardia!" Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. "Ele vai ficar bem? Oh meu Deus!"

Eu torci internamente para que sim.

_J2_

Katie ralhou com Tom o resto do dia e depois, com muita insistencia minha ela foi para casa descançar. Eu permaneci ali, afinal eu teria que dar satisfações para aquele moço. Não podia deixá-lo. Por isso assinei o termo de responsábilisação. Eu o havia machucado, eu seria responsável pela sua cura.

"Posso ir no quarto dele?" Eu perguntei sem jeito para Tom.

"Não é hora de visita, Ackles." Ele me disse e eu suspirei. "Naah, pode sim. Você é o responsável por ele aqui. Tem que ficar junto com ele."

Eu sorri em agradecimento e segui até o quarto. Meu coração apertou ao ver aquele rapaz, que era mais jovem do que eu, segundo a Katie, tão fragilisado e por minha culpa. Ele só estava atravessando a rua. E agora estava ali. Com uma faixa na cabeça e curativos por todo o rosto. Eu suspirei pesadamente.

Katie havia me contado muito sobre ele. Sobre a namorada que morrera, sobre o sofrimento dele, da familia que quase nunca o visitava, de como ele estava sendo forte. Uma pessoa como Jared não merecia morrer. Não mesmo. Nem mesmo ser ferida depois de tudo que passou.

As horas pareceram se arrastar. Recebi uma ligação de Jeffrey insistindo para eu lhe emprestar seu dinheiro, uma de Danneel dizendo que estava preocupada e perguntando se eu ia demorar e uma de Alona que perguntava se tinha como eu ir visitar sua mãe. A resposta foi não para todos.

Eu não tirava os olhos daquele rosto ferido. Era tão sereno. Eu fui perto dele e toquei sua mão pedindo desculpas mentalmente. Vi seus olhos abrirem lentamente. Ele fechou de novo e depois reabriu. Ficou um tempo assim e tentou levantar a cabeça, mas desistiu. Eu sorri e depois fiquei sério. Ele me encarou e eu me senti um tanto constrangido, mas ele havia acabado de acordar. Era natural que se perguntasse aonde estava e com quem.

"Jared?" Eu o chamei vendo que ele não falava nada e parecia ter tido uma parada cerebral. "Está me ouvindo?"

"E-estou." Ele finalmente respondeu e eu soltei a respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido. "Eu... Morri?"

Era impressão ou ele estava aliviado em estar "morto"? Eu ri com esse pensamento. "Não."

Suas feições ficam duras e ele parece desesperado. "Mas, mas..." Ele gritou e eu me assustei. Não era a reação que eu esperava. Ele parou e ficou com cara de dor.

"Acalme-se, senhor Padalecki." Era Tom, reconheci pela voz. Ele estava estressado e eu sabia os motivos. Sexo e minha burrice. "Sou o doutor Welling."

"Foda-se quem você é! Eu devia estar morto!" Dessa vez Jared não gritou, só falou com raiva. Ele tinha um parafuso a menos. Fato.

"Calma, Jared." Eu falei vendo ele se exaltar. Não devia ser bom para alguém no estado dele. Ele bufou.

"Era mesmo para o senhor estar morto." Welling falou e ele respirou fundo se acalmando. "Mas o senhor Ackles o trouxe a tempo."

"Me trouxe?" Ele disse a ultima palavra com certa repulsa.

"Sim, eu te atropelei, mas você não devia andar daquele jeito no meio da avenida." Eu disse constrangido por tê-lo ferido. Afinal a culpa havia sido minha. "Vi que estava sangrando muito então te enfiei no meu carro e te trouxe imediatamenre." Eu me senti patetico tentando me desculpar.

"Se Jensen não o tivesse trazido, Jared, você estaria morto." Welling disse vi os olhos azulados de Jared ficarem escuros de raiva.

"Por que me trouxe?" Ele perguntou e eu fiquei confuso. Vi seus olhos marejarem e meu coração doeu. Ele parecia um maldito filhotinho. "Por que não me deixou morrer em paz?"

Eu abri a boca sem conseguir falar nada. Ele... Havia tentado se matar? Oh... "Ah... Você tentou suicidio..." Meus olhos se focaram em um ponto acima de sua cabeça. Eu não estava entendedo direito. "Eu não..."

"Pois é. E agora estou nessa maldita maca. Obrigado, senhor Ackles. Pode ir embora agora." Ele cruzou os braços nervoso. Eu o salvara e ele estava bravo comigo. Ótimo, mais gente louca na minha vida.

"Eu sinto muito. E mesmo que soubesse que estava tentando se matar, Jared, eu iria salvá-lo." Eu disse com sinceridade e ele me olhou inconformado. Eu havia dito algo errado?

"Iria me impedir de realizar algo que eu queria?" Ele era cabeça dura, mas eu era mais. Eu sorri antes lhe responder:

"Iria. Porque não era sua hora, Jared. Se você chegou vivo nesse hospital, Deus queria que eu o tivesse salvado!" Eu sorri mais abertamente ainda quando vi ele ficar meio desconcertado. Mas durou pouco, pois logo ele já jogava suas palavras ácidas para cima de mim.

"Deus? O mesmo que me tirou a única razão da minha existencia? Esse Deus, Jensen?" Eu me manti firme e vi ele ficar mais bravo. Se é que isso era possivel.

"O mesmo. A não ser que você seja de outra religião." Eu ainda conseguia fazer piadas. Frio, huh, doutor Ackles?

"Eu queria mesmo deixá-los continuar com a troca de farpas, mas tenho que fazer alguns exames em você, senhor Padalecki." Tom disse e vi que ele queria rir, mas se segurou. Jared deu ombros petulante. "Tenho que ver se há danos internos, algo que passou despercebido."

Eu engoli seco. Rezei de novo para estar tudo bem com aquele moreno de olhos tão doces e palavras tão azedas. "Eu já vou indo." Eu disse vendo a quinta mensagem de Danneel no meu celular. Antes de sair me virei e disse: "E Jare, pensa no que eu disse."

Ele ficou com os olhos saltados. Acho que não gostou de eu chamá-lo pelo apelido. Mas agora já foi. E a cara dele estava engraçada. Eu sai e ainda pude ouvir o Welling dizer: "Vamos começar?"

_J2_

Muitas coisas teriam que ser resolvidas, mas Tom havia dito que Jared não iria me acusar de nada. Isso era bom. Não queria uma passagem na policia na minha fixa. Não mesmo.

Danneel foi toda melosa como sempre, me agarrou e pediu desculpas por ser tão bobinha. Eu não disse nada só sorri e ela notou minha falta de palavras.

"O que foi, docinho?" Eu ODIAVA quando ela me chamava assim, mas tinha outras coisas para me preocupar.

"Eu atropelei um homem." Eu falei e vi ela ficar surpresa. "Mas ele está bem e não quer depor contra mim nem abrir um B.O."

"Que bom. Pelo menos não vai afetar sua carreira." Dinheiro. Esse devia ser o sobrenome daquela mulher. Cara, eu quase matei um homem e ela estava preocupada com minha maldita carreira. "Ele ficou com ferimentos graves?"

"Naah. Só uns cortes superficiais." Eu acho, terminei a frase mentalmente.

Sexy and I know It tocou e vi que era o celular dela. Ela foi para o banheiro para atender. Talvez fosse o agente dela. Danneel era modelo. E esse é o fim da história dela.

Eu a conheci numa das festas que Steve insistia em me levar. Ela estava linda com seu vestido verde, mas tive que lembrar da Fiona, sabe a ogra? Pois é. Triste, mas mesmo assim ficamos aquela noite. Ela grudou em mim como chiclete e nunca mais soltou. Dizia que queria logo que eu a pedisse em namoro e dois meses depois isso aconteceu. Eu estava drogado, só podia!

_J2_

Eu acordei com Dan apoaiada em meu peito dormindo profundamente. Tirei-a de cima de mim com delicadeza.

Eu tinha que ver Jared. Foi então que eu percebi que eu havia sonhado com ele. Só não sabia o que tinha acontecido no sonho. Mas coisa boa não foi.

Eu peguei dois livros do Sydney Sheldon. Nada Duara Para Sempre e Se Houver Amanhã. Beijei Danneel na testa e fui para o hospital.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Katie disse assim que eu entrei. "Você é muito sortudo, Ackles. Eu estava louca para te quebrar na porrada."

Eu a ignorei e fui até o quarto de Jared sem nem passar pela recepção. Eu não precisava de toda aquela situação. Eu entrei e vi Welling conversando com ele.

'Ei, campeão." Eu disse e vi ele fechar os olhos e abrir de novo, como se tivesse sentido algo.

"Vá embora." Sua voz foi dura e eu entendi. Ele me odiava.

"Eu só vim deixar umas coisinhas aqui." Eu entrei e deixei uns livros do lado da maca dele. "É do Sydney Sheldon. Se houver Amanhã e Nada Dura para Sempre."

"Eu odeio ele." Eu sabia que era mentira, pois vi o brilho nos olhos dele ao ver os livros.

"Tudo bem. Mas ele ajuda a pensar na vida." Eu disse e pensei que ele fosse ceder, mas ele se manteve firme.

"Não vai me impedir de tentar de novo." Ele falou e eu fiquei bravo. Ele iria tentar de novo? Não, não ia. Aquele...

"Não, não vai. Você é uma pessoa movida por impulso, Jared. A adrenalina já se foi. Não vai tentar de novo. Já sabe a sensação." Eu me senti um psicologo, mas falei do mesmo jeito. Ele ficou com mais raiva eu vi e senti isso. Sério.

"Não foi por isso que eu tentei suicidio!" Ele gritou e depois fechou os olhos. Provavelmente sentindo dor.

"Eu sei que não. Perdeu alguém que amava, sua mãe, ou namorada. Então tentou sentir dor, mas não era maior do que a dor em seu peito. Aí tentou suicidio. Não via motivo para viver."

"É psicologo?" Ele faziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Parecia bravo por eu estar certo.

"Naah! Só conheço um pouco a mente das pessoas." Eu menti. Não precisava dizer que Katie havia me contado. E ela ainda não havia o visitado? Estranho. "Eu sou seu responsável."

"Que?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu assinei o termo de responsábilidade por você. Tenho que cuidar de sua saúde agora." Eu sorri me sentindo menos culpado. Pelo menos eu poderia cuidar dele e me redimir por tê-lo machucado.

"Não precisava." Ele baixou os olhos e vi que ele estava constrangido. Finalmente. Não que eu gostasse, mas finalmente ele viu que eu só queria ajudar.

"Tudo bem. Sei que vou gostar de cuidar de você."

Ele tentou sorrir, mas parou. Se só esse movimento o fazia sentir dor, havia algo errado. Eu fui imediatamente até ele. "Está tudo bem?"Eu perguntei pegando sua mão. Ele se afastou do toque eu fiquei chateado com isso.

"Está." Ele disse rude, mas eu não me deixei ser afetado. Ele só estava bravo por eu não tê-lo deixado morrer. Irônico.

"Desculpe se invadi seu espaço pessoal." Eu dei um sorriso torto e vi ele suspirar pesadamente. Talvez ele não me odiasse tanto assim.

"Não, eu sou um idiota. Você só quer me ajudar."Ele disse como se falasse para si mesmo. Finalmente estranhei o fato de não haver nenhum familiar ali, mas decidi deixar para lá.

"Naah! Está tudo bem, Jared, só me deixe te ajudar." Eu dei uma piscadela para ele, como que se desse um segundo sentido para aquela frase e o vi corar. Eu gostei disso.

"Sabe que sou problema, né?" Ele murmurou e eu me senti mal com a dor em sua voz. Katie havia me contado sua história e não era das melhores. Os pais que não se importavam com ele. Seu alto flagelo.

"Gosto de problemas." Nessa hora Tom entrou e sorriu para ele. Noites de sexo.

"Jared, tenho boas noticias, se quiser pode sair daqui amanhã." Por que diabos ele não iria querer? Vi ele olhar para mim e baixar o olhar corando. Era tão errado eu estar gostando de vê-lo corar?

"Por que ele iria querer ficar, doutor?" Eu perguntei sarcástico e Tom rolou os olhos.

"Porque precisa de supervisão. Não médica, mas de alguém que possa ampará-lo se for desmaiar, e dar os remédios na hora certa." Tom disse olhando de mim para Jared. "Sei que vai ajudá-lo, Jensen. Mas ele quer ser ajudado?"

Tanto eu quanto o Tom olhamos para Jared e ele pareceu ficar constrangido de novo. Essa faceta de Padalecki era interessante.

"Quero." Eu sorri de uma maneira que nem eu lembrava de ter sorrido. Eu estava feliz. Ele finalmente estava cedendo. Deixando eu entrar em sua vida. Ok, em sua saúde. Mas era um passo para uma possivel amizade e foi aí que eu vi que queria ser amigo de Jared, pois ele me intrigava. Eu tinha que protegê-lo também. Eu não sabia o por quê, mas eu sentia que era o que eu devia fazer. Alguma coisa havia colocado Jared no meu caminho e minha missão era cuidar dele.


End file.
